Warlock
by Terance Smith
Summary: Klaus has concocted a plan to deal with Bonnie and obtain Elena, the Petrova doppelganger by using a warlock named Martin. Did I mention that Martin is also Klaus's adopted son. Can Elena and the gang escape unscathed this time? OC's. Rated T for violence


This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic, so please bear with me. It's set a little bit after Bonnie receives the power of all those dead witches and a little bit before Katherine is kidnapped by Klaus. Please R&R.

"So you want me to do what exactly?" Martin said speaking on the phone to the man he feared most.

"I need you to kill that annoying witch girl. And if needed the Salvatore brothers and Katerina along with her." Klaus said malevolently.

"Why can't you just kill her? I mean no disrespect, but come on! I may be a warlock, but I'm just not the killing type, man." Martin tried to say this without angering Klaus to the point where he would just compel him to do it.

"I could always just compel you y'know?"

Martin knew Klaus all to well. Klaus could make him do anything he wanted…mainly because Klaus was his father. Not biologically of course. The fact that Martin was African American was a dead giveaway of this. On the night he was born, Klaus had compelled someone into kidnapping him. From that moment on Klaus made sure that he was taught by the most talented and powerful witches. And all in preparation for the day when he would assist his adoptive father (if you can even call him that) in acquiring the Petrova doppelganger. At the very moment Klaus had laid his eyes on Martin for he knew that he would be the one to change everything. The teenage boy had no memories of his past or where he had come from and this very mission that Klaus was sending him on would change all of that.

"I know." He answered. "I just get this weird feeling about this Mystic Falls place." He stopped before he could start his next sentence and shivered. "The closer we get the weirder the feeling I get about this place."

"You're a warlock and I'm a vampire. How much weirder can it get." Klaus's thick accent hung in the air as Martin thought about this. "You are the most trustworthy of my inner circle. I know you'll make me proud." Klaus hung up the phone. Though Klaus thought this sounded like a fatherly thing to say, to Martin it sounded more like a 'do it or die' threat.

Martin tucked his crappy flip phone into the bottom of his pocket and attempted snuggle into the leather car seat. "I swear he's always on my case." Martin turned his head to the passenger's seat. Sitting in it was a Caucasian man with long unkempt hair and a scruffy beard. He was sleek, yet very mean looking. "What the hell is so important about this witch girl and Petrova doppelganger stuff anyways?"

"You can't tell me that you don't know about the sun and the moon curse and you're Klaus's son!" The man's voice was deep and gruff.

"Don't look so surprised, Ayden. I'm just a servant like the rest of you guys, son or not. In a sense I just take the orders and cook the food, if you know what I mean."

The man, Ayden, proceeded to educate Martin on the sun and the moon curse. "…and that's why we need to get this Elena girl and get rid of her witchy friend."

"Wow. That's a lot more complicated than I thought it was going to be. Not to mention BORING!" Martin yawned and leaned his seat back and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when we get there…or when you actually have something to say that interests me." Ayden grunted in response.

A few short hours later Ayden pulled into a large parking lot. As he squeezed between a white mini van and a red 50's Porsche their car sputtered to a halt. "Wake up." Ayden said, nudging Martin. There was no immediate response. "Hey, we're here." Martin muttered something under his breath. Ayden shook him forcefully.

As Martin's eyes fluttered opened, he yelled, "NO!"

"Bad dream?" Ayden asked smirking a little.

Martin settled a bit. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well for one you just randomly yelled out the word 'NO', and secondly you were talking in your sleep. Something about somebody name Ronnie? Donnie? Connie? I don't know but it sure as hell was hilarious."

"Oh shut up! Well anyways, what did you wake me up for?"

"For the second time we're here." Ayden said this slowly as if Martin were handicapped.

Martin surveyed their location. In front of them was a large building that had letters written on it. They read "Mystic Falls High School". Martin instantly blurted, "What the 'F', Ayden! What are we doing at a high school?"

"Our first part of business in this town is to enroll you into the school that the Petrova doppelganger goes to."

Ok that's the end of my first chapter. Please Read and Review and tell me what you thought. Also throw any ideas you might have my way. Thanks for reading. ;)


End file.
